


Grunt's Sweet Tooth

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tongues, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that was stuck in my head for a long time and finally wrote one very horny weekend.  Also as a kind of gift to the tagged friend.  </p><p>Jack has some different ideas about how to make Grunt calm down after his rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grunt's Sweet Tooth

Grunt paced, still.  The adrenaline from his right of passage into Clan Urdnot still coursed through his veins.  He felt alive - too  **_KROGAN_ ** to merely wait until the next mission his Battlemaster  _ might _ pick him for.  So when the door of his room wooshed open, his only response was a low and feral warning growl.  

The slender form at the door stuck to a shadow and let the door close again before speaking. 

“Good fight, Tank Boy.” 

The nickname wasn’t entirely welcome and Grunt growled again, baring teeth. 

Jack stepped out of the shadows, her arms folded over her mostly uncovered and heavily tattooed chest.  

“You fight good.  But sometimes a fight ain’t enough, right?” 

Grunt stared, tensed, watching her.  He thought back to when he first saw her - up from the floor in a cryogenic tube, tiny and fragile.  Then she’d burst out and taken down the better part of a full high security prison guard.  Impressive was an understatement.  She’d proven herself worthy.  

“I need more.  When will Battlemaster Shepard have need of me again?”

“Shepard’s got business with the thief we picked up on the Citadel.  It’s gonna be a while until our next fight.”

Grunt growled and turned away from the biotic, taking a step to walk away but finding no space.  He grunted in frustration.  “I need more…” He repeated. 

Jack took a few steps forward, “You’re tense… The tank teach you what shipmates do for each other to relieve tension?”  He heard a small snap then something dropping to the floor.  He turned and looked back to Jack, now topless, watching him closely as she unzipped her boots and stepped out of them.  

He stared a moment, curiously.  

“Your Krogan initiation made you an Urdnot, Grunt… But you’re not a man just yet.”

She stepped forward again and shimmied out of her pants.  He couldn’t help but gaze at her, studying her tattooed body, each mark and line unique.  He noted her scars.  Uniform and angry.  He wondered what battles could have caused them.  She was worthy. 

She reached him and stroked her hands up his chest plate, “You wanna fuck me, Grunt?”

She’d already begun to unclip his armour.  He could so easily smell her true scent now her clothes weren’t in the way.  

She took his non-protest and searching eyes as a yes and carefully removed his armour.  She did it slowly, gently, running her hand over a new piece of skin or shell as it was revealed.  He growled a few times for her to hurry but she never took any notice.  Her scent grew more intense as she went.  

Grunt exhaled in relief when she removed his crotch plate and let his large, thick and now painfully throbbing cock hang free. 

She guided him backwards with a newfound force, her small hands for now staying above his waist.  He moved with her until his bare backside met a storage crate.  Jack lowered to her knees and moved her hands to the base of his cock, watching him, his thick jaw twitching and nose inhaling deeply, sighing in met desire. 

She returned her gaze to his cock, a bead of precum forming at the tip. 

Jack leant forward and lapped it up, using her tongue to spread it over her lips, again looking up to the pure krogan before her.  Grunt shuddered and felt drool drip over his lower lip.  He licked it up quickly and gulped hard, a rumble sounding from his chest as Jack wrapped her full lips around his bulging cock head, pushing down his rigid shaft.  He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and groaned low, gripping the crate behind him for balance.  She pulled back slowly, her tongue teasing him before moving her palm to his quad and steadily quickening her pace. 

Now all Grunt knew was this new and amazing sensation, and Jack’s hot, sweet, overwhelming scent.  He wanted to bury himself in that scent but his body wouldn’t allow him to make her to stop.  He had begun to move his hips with her back and fro rhythm, each time pushing more of his cock past her tightly clamped lips, slamming against the back of her throat, feeling it clamp around his pulsing cock head.  

Her strong eyes flicked up to him again and she slowly pulled her head back, working her tongue over the tip as she went. She moved her hands up and down his thick shaft, gently stroking his quad, swollen in anticipation of a coming climax. 

“Jack” he groaned her name, the rumble in his chest moving into his gut, muscles tensing, “I feel… strange.”

She removed her lips and grinned up at him, “But good? You’re close, Tank Boy, I can feel it in your quad.”

As she spoke she massaged his four tender balls with her palm, milking him in one expert hand.  He growled again, watching her hands and then swollen lips return to his skin.  At his reaction she moved both hands to his shaft and massaged hard, swirling and twirling her tongue around the tip as another bead of precum seeped out.  

The sensations overwhelmed him and he moaned her name again, his seed pouring from him in thick streams, spraying over Jack; her lips, tongue, chin, and chest quickly coated in his heat.  

He looked down, confused but elated, “... what….?”

Jack wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and swallowed the krogan’s cum that had made it past her lips.  

“You feel better?”

Grunts nostrils twitched, over his own musk he still smelled Jack’s sweetness. 

“More.” He growled.

“What more do you want, Grunt?” Jack purred. 

“You smell… sweet.” He mumbled after a short pause, feeling himself grow warm under Jack’s gaze, her grin wide and hungry, “You want a taste, Baby G?” She reached her hand down to her crotch and ran her finger along her soaking slit, raising it again and holding it out for him.  He grabbed her wrist and sniffed at her hand, the grumble in his chest starting again.  He stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around her finger, tasting the wetness upon it.  

Jack waited a moment then slowly took back her hand - the Krogan’s strong grip loosening at her withdrawal.  He licked his lips, “Tasty. More.” He demanded, his gruff voice and feral tone causing Jack to shudder with excitement, her hungry eyes moving to his mouth and the strong tongue within.  

“C’mere.” She moved to his side and lifted herself up onto the crate behind him.  He turned as she moved, never taking his eyes from her.  Once up on the crate she leant back and spread her legs, using her fingers to display her soaked pussy.  Grunts eyes moved down and widened, his nostrils twitching as he sniffed the air, catching her aroma, drool dripping from his lips.  

“Go ahead, Tank Boy… Eat up.” Jack’s voice was a soothing purr that drew him in.  Though her cool and controlling demeanor faltered as Grunt lunged forward and wasted no time in sliding his tongue over her sex, lapping hungrily at her juices, grunting and growling as he greedily ravished her.  She squirmed and groaned, lost in the pleasure. 

He nuzzled his nose against her clit, wriggled his thick, slippery tongue into her tight hole.  

She ran her hand over his head and wrapped her legs around his back, keeping him close, trapped, writhing beneath him. It regrettably wasn’t long before she hit her screaming climax.  Her body tensed and her juices poured out of her, though it only made the Krogan delve deeper.  His tongue twisted and wriggled deep inside her, dragging out her orgasm for so long she feared she might pass out from such an intense sensory overload.  In her weakness, her legs loosened around Grunt’s neck, and he looked up, pausing a small moment, enough to give Jack a small breathing break.  She panted heavily, her head spinning, and feeling Grunt’s movement let her legs fall to a resting position. 

Grunt looked over her, twitching, shuddering and chest heaving, then down at his throbbing, painfully hard cock.    
He grabbed Jack's hips and pulled her to the edge of the crate, stepping between her legs and towering over her.  Again, he snarled, "More."


End file.
